


キュン

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [13]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderbending, 司千, 學園PARO, 雙性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 司千雙性轉學園Paro，司→千很多箭頭（？？？*「司？」千空的呼喚讓她回過神，臉頰又一次灼熱了起來，她趕緊退回原本的位置，看著對方好看的臉孔，司不由得這麼想——她是真的喜歡上石神千空了。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 3





	キュン

「好可愛⋯⋯」  
那是司第一次見到對方時脫口而出的第一句話，像是喃喃自語般的呢喃只有她自己聽見，這時她的目光已經追著那個人的身影，司的眼睛無法從對方身上移開，也不想移開，她就站在學校的中庭，直到身高只到司肩膀的那個人從她眼前走過，漸漸走遠。  
她忍不住伸手抓緊自己胸口的衣服，身體裡的心臟小鹿亂撞般跳著，司甚至產生對方經過她時或許也能聽見自己失控的心跳，而她靈敏的聽覺也在剛才短暫的擦身而過時捕捉到少女身旁的同學喊了那個名字——千空。  
司默念著這個名字，千空，剛才只在眼前出現一瞬間的畫面歷歷在目，她還能夠想起對方微微飄起的白色長袍下擺，掃過側臉的短髮，還有經過她面前與她相交的視線，想到這裡，她感覺自己的臉頰發燙，司欲蓋彌彰地用手掌捧著雙頰，臉上的熱度卻不減反增。  
怎麼辦，真的、真的好可愛，司有些懊惱地讓手掌完全遮住自己的臉，卻又悄悄從手指縫隙間偷看千空走遠的背影，她發現在對方的短髮後，綁著小小的辮子橫過後腦勺，髮尾的淡綠色妝點著銀白的髮色，可能是司自己的幻覺，或是事實就是如此，就連這樣簡單沒有特別花俏的髮型在她眼裡，都成了千空可愛的地方。  
這樣太奇怪了，司抱著掛了獅子吊飾的書包，蹲在人來人往的中庭，扣除她從其他人那裡知道對方是科學研究社的社長外，這是她第一次見到千空，可是初次見面馬上就被這個人徹底吸引，忍不住想要多看一點，再多認識對方一點。  
靈長類最強女高中生獅子王司遇上了一個比過去任何一個擂台上敵人還要難纏的對象，雖然可能只是她單方面的想法，可是她是真的沒有其他辦法了。  
以前的司從不相信奇蹟或是童話故事，但是現在這個瞬間，她突然相信世界上什麼事情都會發生，不論是全人類都被奇怪的綠色光線石化，或是彗星偏離航道直接撞上地球，還有，自己會對一個才第一次見面的人一見鍾情這件事情，都是有可能發生的。  
即將滿十八歲的司摀著臉，為自己竟然開始想約千空的衝動想法發出微弱的呻吟，直到有人用手指輕輕地敲了一下她的肩膀，她才從自己的掌心裡抬起頭來，面前的人還沒收回懸在半空中的手，然而司寶藍色的眼眸在看見對方後立刻睜大，在那個人面前完全愣住。  
「請問妳是獅子王司嗎？」眼前的少女對蹲在原地的她伸出手，「我是幻的同學，她應該有提過⋯⋯」  
穿著實驗室長袍的人沒等司說話，就一把拉起司的手臂，將她整個人從呆滯狀態拉回現實。  
「石神千空。」對方握著她的手說道，司不確定自己應該先問對方為什麼突然折返，還是要問千空喜歡吃蛋糕還是珍珠奶茶，她站起來之後低頭望著對方，手裡緊張地捏著書包上柔軟的羊毛氈獅子，千空沒有注意到她的異樣，就繼續說了下去：「我需要妳。」  
司的心跳在瞬間少了一拍，雖然對方並不是那個意思，但她還是無法自拔地把那句話想成既曖昧又煽情的走向，況且近看之後，司不禁覺得，千空比剛才更好看了，她不自覺地緩緩靠近，直到司在對方的眼裡看見自己的身影。  
「司？」千空的呼喚讓她回過神，臉頰又一次灼熱了起來，她趕緊退回原本的位置，看著對方好看的臉孔，司不由得這麼想——她是真的喜歡上石神千空了。


End file.
